Call jumping is a feature that allows a user to jump a call in progress to a user selected destination. For example, a user may desire to jump a call that began on the user's office phone to the user's cellular phone in order to continue the call on the user's cellular phone. In addition to jumping calls between devices, it may be desirable to jump calls between modes of the same device. For example, a subscriber may have a dual mode device with cellular and Wi-Fi communications capabilities. It may be desirable to jump from the cellular mode of the device to the Wi-Fi mode of the device or vice versa. Although roaming between cellular and Wi-Fi networks is known, call jumping between different modes of the same device is not believed to be known or provided by current implementations. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for jumping calls between different modes of the same device.